


Tit for tat

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [42]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Every time Brienne asks him to go down to the store, Jaime finds excuses to put her off. Until one morning she finds a solution to his laziness.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Tit for tat

**Author's Note:**

> A naughty scenario I just had to write. Have fun and thank you for reading :)

“We’re running out of tea,” Brienne called out from the kitchen. 

Her words swallowed by silence, as usual, she felt like she was screaming into the void.

“And juice. And jam,” she added, hoping that might drive him into getting his ass out of bed and to the store across the street to replenish their supplies.

Again, there came no reply, and this time she marched into the bedroom to give him a piece of his mind. “Jaime?”

“Yeah,” he drawled, without looking up from whatever he was playing on his phone. “When I take a break.”

“Break—” Ever since the new patch for this so-called popular game had been released, her husband barely had the time and inclination for her, let alone bothering to do an inventory check on their groceries and other essentials that was usually his department. “You’ve been procrastinating for nearly a week, Jaime.”

“I’ll do it today,” he casually dismissed her, eyes still glued to the screen in concentration. “In a while. Gimme some time, wench.”

Frowning, Brienne stared at him, exasperated, but it didn’t matter because he had eyes for nothing except the images gunning down each other on his screen. And that, no matter how hard she tried to ignore, continued to irk ker. Sooner or later, she had to find a solution to this.

“An hour, max,” he went on, drone like and mechanical.

Fuming to herself, she almost stormed out of the bedroom, but stopped at the door when something wormed its way into her head, an evil plan to get her lazy husband out of the bed taking shape as she retraced her steps.

“Fine. Do it at your leisure,” she said, mellowing down as she approached the bed.

“Hmm,” he hummed, fingers pressing and swiping away in mad fury. “Today, for sure.”

“I’m going for a bath,” she announced, pulling off her t-shirt and tossing it on the bed—aiming it such that it landed right beside him. 

Then she waited, observing his reaction.

As if on reflex, the fingers working away frantically on the phone hovered to a pause. “It’s bloody hot in here,” she went on in mock disgruntlement, encouraged by the first taste of success.

“Turning up the AC might help,” he suggested, speaking a sentence of this length for the first time in minutes. 

“Nah, I’m drenched in sweat. Clothes sticking to me like hell.” She unbuttoned her shorts, and wriggling her hips, she let it shuffle down to her feet. “A bath is what will help.”

When she bent to pick up the discarded garment, she could feel his eyes on her, and when she was back upright, the phone was lying by his side and she had his undivided attention. “A bath, wench?” he asked, his eyes, narrowing.

“Hmm.” Unhooking her bra, she let the straps glide down her shoulders, but without taking it off fully, she made it to his side of the bed and leaned over, shoving her exposed cleavage right under his nose. “I must have—” His eyes latched on to her breasts—naked, barring her nipples, they hung tantalizingly within his reach for him to do with them as he pleased, and she noted that his pupils slightly dilated. She could almost hear his pulse rise in anticipation, feel the heat around his breath building up when he exhaled deeply, the effect of it, rapidly hardening tits and a pleasant ache in her groin. “I think I left my hair clip here somewhere on the bed.” She made a show of searching for something, then straightened. “Not here. Must have put it on the bathroom shelf.”

Swirling around in nothing but her panties and a bra that served no purpose, she swayed away from the bed, emphasising her move with an extra dose of oomph she wasn't used to. “I think I'll just—”

The rest of the words never left her lips, and before she could do anything about it, she found herself pushed back against the wall, his chest pressing into her, his hand shivering across her bare back. “I’m up for a bath too,” he growled, dragging what was left of the bra down her arms to take it off. “I can join you, honey.”

A shiver running down her spine when her tits met the cold wall, Brienne squirmed out of the bra and let it drop to the floor. “I thought you were busy with that stupid game—”

“Oh, that can wait.” She could feel him rub slow, lazy circles on her back, soothing and intimate, seductive and inviting, and she found herself responding, his caresses awakening deeper desires than just the intent to drag him away from his phone. This was becoming something else now, a need, desperate and primal, an urge that could be satisfied by only one thing.

“Oh,” she sighed into the wall, her breasts squeezed and tits achingly erect, palms pressed to the hard surface for support when his lips found the nape of her neck as his fingers trailed to the base of her spine. He began to softly kiss her neck, his stubble scratching her tender skin.

“Why don’t we engage in a little something before we get into the shower, hmm?” He flipped her around and pinned her back again, this time, chest to chest, his hungry eyes telling her she’d woken up a sleeping lion. “Why don’t we—” 

His mouth was on her throat, his hand making its way to her belly button, his fingertips doing a lazy tap-dance all over her skin. Closing her eyes, she arched into him, grasping his arms and pulling him in closer. “If you’ve been this horny since morning—” his hand crept upwards to cup her breast and he gently began to fondle her nipple “—you could’ve just told me so, Brienne.”

“Jaime,” she sighed, grinding her thighs together.

His lips moved down to her other breast while his free hand slowly moved past her waist and below. Down between her thighs to what was now an apology for an undergarment—soaked and bunched, it was barely of any use. To and fro, his fingers oscillated along the cotton strip, tethering around her arousal, and she felt herself sinking to her knees, barely able to stand.

“Easy there,” he murmured, dragging her back to her height, his mouth, in the meantime, working its way around her nipple, his breath scorching her breasts. He rubbed his stubble against the tender skin around her nipples, the friction leaving her gasping for more. He grazed the flat of his teeth against the hard pebbly bud and she squirmed, offering more of herself to his hungry, seeking mouth. He scraped the tip and she groaned. Licking her nipple in long luscious swirls, he ground against her, and she could feel herself tremble when she met a slight bulge in his groin—one that would, before long, blow up into a fully-fledged erection. 

“Fuck,” she cursed, her head hitting the wall in abandon as surge after surge of burning desire course through every bit of her skin, every vein and every nerve. His teeth were upon the column of her throat, nibbling as he nuzzled her, the sting spreading down the reddening trail from his scruff, just right to send her arousal shooting through the roof. “Fuck,” she cried again, bucking into him when he ripped her panties out of his way to get down to the core of matters. His eyes burning into hers, he rammed a finger into her soaked folds, probing, reaching out to where it drove her crazy. 

His gaze steadily holding hers, he caressed and played, strumming and teasing her clit with his thumb. Knowing what she wanted, he massaged her, back and forth, in and out, timing every thrust, every push of his thumb, every twist of his finger within her. So familiar he was with her body, that he knew how to pace himself, fast and slow, slow and fast, when to go harder, when to go deeper, how to make her moan and how to escalate those moans to helpless screams.

“ _Yes!_ ”

Her breath growing ragged, she clung on to him, her pillar to hold on to whenever she stumbled and staggered in bliss. Eyes gleaming, he captured her mouth in a torrid kiss, his finger buried deep in her soft flesh, and she drove her fingers into his hair when he drove harder into her, her thighs crushing his meddling hand. Wedging his knee between her legs, he pushed them open wider. He kept going, back and forth, rough and vigorous, moaning when she jerked hard into him. His teeth dug into her lips. He went on a rampage, curling within her, jerking and nudging, to torture, to ravage her senses.

Her body was a live wire, shockwaves all over, skin heating up, pulse racing as her hips moved up and down against his hand. And at the pace he was going at, she wasn't going to last long.

A couple of more thrusts, it took, and a few wild kisses, and pleasure washing over her, she cried as she climaxed, the intensity of her sensations too much to take, too massive to hold on to. Rolling around his hand, she jerked and shuddered around him, before collapsing in his arms, a naked sweaty mess.

When her brain began to function again, she glanced up to meet his eyes, recalling what she’d triggered this striptease for. “We’re out of condoms, too,” she panted, pressing a wet kiss to his mouth. “Now if you’d be a good boy and run downstairs and get us some so that we can get down to business—”

“You’re evil, wench.” He attacked her with one last punishing kiss before wriggling out of her embrace. “You know that? Downright _evil!_ ”

Throwing him what she thought was a seductive pout, she pushed down the panties caught around her knees and tossed them away. “The sooner you leave, the sooner you can be back and when you return I’ll be right here, like this—all naked and yours,” she purred, batting her eyelashes. “And then we can enjoy that shower and so much more together.”

His eyes lurked down to her glistening pussy, and with a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a lustful grunt, he nodded. 

“Don’t forget the list I compiled for you—” she cheekily reminded him “—tea and juice and—” 

“You conspiring wench!” Jaime looked down at his crotch. “I’ll need to change into something baggier to conceal what you’ve done to me—”

“Trust me,” she pacified him, getting closer again. “You’re in for so much more when you return.”

“And you, my darling, have bitten more than you can chew.” An evil smirk shaped his lips as he cornered her against the wall again, his mouth hovering dangerously over hers, his fingers crawling down to pinch her nipple as his hips brushed hers. “You’re going to pay heavily for what you’ve done.” 

“Can’t wait for it,” she croaked, her cunt beginning to throb in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Brienne is evil, but can't blame her ;)


End file.
